


Why Do You Do What You Do To Me?

by Amarilloice



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alternate Universe, M/M, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarilloice/pseuds/Amarilloice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two alphas break tradition and fall for each other?  Trouble ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one of my old stories I've had sitting around for awhile... posting the first two chapters to see if there's any interest in it, if so, I'll keep posting chapters, if not, I'll leave it alone. Feedback would be appreciated.

_To find your destiny, you must cross the great water young Solo._ The words of the medicine woman played over and over in Adam’s head as he hunted quietly in the unfamiliar territory. Solo. He missed hearing that from his tribe on a regular basis back in Africa, but he had listened to the wise woman and so he had traveled to America in search of his destiny that she had told him awaited for him. So far, he’d been met with hardship after hardship of trying to get through Vet school and attempting to keep his sexual preference quiet. Everything here was a lie, and it was getting harder to deal with on a regular basis not having the pack and support he grew up with.

In America, he was Adam Levine, born and raised in California, which meant he had to learn quickly how to cover up his African accent, a veterinary surgical resident in his first year of residency at Texas A&M and one of the top residents in the program. It wasn’t a surprise, he graduated top in his class from the University of Pretoria, but what was more surprising to his mentors was that he made it into the internships and residencies he had because of being from an international school. He just claimed that was the only school that would accept him for undergrad and went straight to vet school from there when he was questioned about it.

However, back in Africa, he was Solo. The name he’d gotten in the tribe for being the only white kid, and for being so independent from a toddler. He was always off doing things on his own, scaring his mother and the medicine woman. Always the one to be into trouble, he’d been a scrappy little one in the tribe, and the leader of the other young ones, often getting them into trouble. Although when they were faced with trouble, he tended to be the one to get them out of trouble as well. A born leader some believed. Some believed he’d be the leader of the tribe one day, but the medicine woman knew better, he had a destiny to fulfill across the great waters, and she was determined to get him there, no matter what the cost would be to get the young male there. Even if it meant causing him great pain to get him to leave the lands.

Nothing had changed, not even to the present as he hunted alone, as a lone wolf in the flat lands of Texas. He’d been on the trail of a stray steer crossing over many unfamiliar pack territories in search for a decent meal. The food they served at the school or in the restaurants just didn’t suffice as real food, he needed something real. A real kill. Or maybe he just needed a real hunt because he was feeling homesick. Either way, Adam hadn’t realized he’d crossed into a dangerous territory, the smell of the steer was so strong, he was focused on that and not on the eyes watching him. Crouching on his belly, his fur was black as the night sky. Ears flicked back and forth as he watched as the steer nip as the sparse blades of vegetation.

 

Blake couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Were his eyes betraying him? Was there really a rogue wolf hunting on his land? Was this wolf stupid or something? Had to be, the land was very clearly marked, no werewolf could miss it, this one was blatantly ignoring territory lines and trying to take his pack’s food. Blake wasn’t about to stand for that. He hadn’t honestly believed it when his Beta came back and told him of the intrusion, but now he was seeing it with his own two eyes. Signaling with small gestures he informed his pack to close in around the rogue wolf. He had every intention of taking care of it, but just in case it was an ambush, or a ploy, he had enforcers patrolling perimeters to take out enemy wolves had they crossed into the land.

Just as Blake was about to move in for the attack, he saw the rogue wolf moving in for the kill, or at least so he thought. Stopping, he watched intrigued. This wolf had to be young and desperate and down right stupid to think it could take down a steer by itself. The rest of his pack stopped when Blake did. They all watched the wolf creep forward and then stop and lay flat against the ground, every muscle tense but eerily still. It hunted almost like a large cat. Now he knew this wolf was crazy, but he still watched. Maybe he wouldn’t have to intervene, the steer might take care of this desperate wolf and he wouldn’t have to. Would make for a fantastic story to tell.

Adam crept closer and closer to the steer until he was within striking distance. This had to be the dumbest steer he’d ever seen, or was the animal’s eyesight really that bad in the dark? He couldn’t honestly remember about eyesight in animals, especially at this moment, his mind was so focused on dinner. Finally, the steer caught his scent and as soon as it lifted his head, Adam leaped up. With pristine precision he raced across the short distance between him and the steer and mighty jaws clamped around the thick jugular of the steer. The steer fought, kicking forward with it’s front legs. Hooves struck at Adam’s dangling furry body as legs scrambled and clawed and the leathery skin to try and get a grip on the steer as it slung him around. His teeth were buried deep into the animal’s neck, he knew he just had to hang on for the ride, it wouldn’t be too much longer.

He was right, it didn’t take long for the large animal to fling itself onto the ground gasping for air. Adam had managed to crush the steer’s trachea so all the fighting and lack of air caught up with the animal. Crashing on top of him, Adam grunted as he hit the ground, but held his grip on the animals neck until he was sure it was dead. Letting go, he licked his muzzle with his tongue tasting the blood of a fresh kill. Perfect, now it was time to dine. Moving to the belly of the beast he’d killed, Adam lowered his head to start tearing at the flesh of the beast.

As soon as the kill had been made, as shocking as it was, Blake was on the move towards the rogue wolf. He plowed into the smaller male, hitting him with a force that knocked the wolf off his feet and at least made him slide ten feet away from the kill. Hackles were raised, lips pulled back bearing teeth at the smaller rogue male, daring him to challenge him. Challenge was accepted, shockingly enough. The smaller male was quick to his feet. Head was he flat out with ears flat and lips pulled up showing off his bloodied up teeth, his hackles raised in returned. The smaller male stalked up to his kill, not intimidated by Blake at all. Blake lunged forward attacking the rogue wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about background, ask, it won't be fully explained in this story, but it's explained in the prequel to this, and there is also a sequel to this story... just not sure if I will post them all yet... depends on how this one does.


	2. Chapter 2

The fur flew between Adam and Blake. Both of them were Alpha males, fighting one another for different reasons, and neither of them knowing the others reason. Adam was protecting his kill, Blake was protecting his pack and his land from intruders. Adam would have figured that out had he not been so focused on eating a real meal. He’d been so hungry that he’d completely missed the different markings of territories he’d crossed to get to where he was now. Although had he caught it, he’d know instantly he was fighting the Alpha male of this land and should back off immediately if he wanted a chance. Ignorance was not always bliss, and Adam was now focused on defending his dinner that he hadn’t noticed that he was surrounding by a pack of ready to kill wolves.

Blake’s muzzle snapped viciously at the air as Adam jumped on his back biting down on the back of his neck. A shoulder was dropped, which got Adam off balance of the larger wolf’s back and gave Blake enough of an edge for him to swing his head around and catch Adam by his the scruff of his neck and rip him off him. Powerful jaws tossed Adam away from him, causing Adam’s teeth to tear through the sandy fur, drawing blood as his teeth snapped together when there was no more fur and flesh between them. Thudding against the hard ground, he slid, claws turning forward to grip the ground to try and stop his slide. In and instant he was up and ready to charge again until he caught sight of the surrounding eyes.

Okay, so a meal wasn’t worth getting slaughtered over in Adam’s mind. Still snarling, he licked his lips as he looked around him. He had sense enough to realize that this pack of wolves was going to take his meal regardless if he fought or just let them have it. He was so hungry though. Blake stalked over to him, what a massive wolf this one was, snarling and snapping at him. Finally, Adam shifted to his human form, giving up, and held his hands out as a peace offering but never took his eyes off the other angry wolf. Blake saw the shift, and stopped snarling and seemed to back off a little, never taking his eyes off the other either, wary of a sneak attack.

He’d seen this guy around the A&M campus. Never did he peg him for a werewolf, he was too pretty and covered his scent all too well to be one. Finally, Blake shifted and stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Adam stood and took the same position, looking the much taller man in the eye through the dark, not afraid of him in the least bit.

“Do you have a death wish?” That thick country accent left Blake’s mouth as he looked over the very fit, tattooed male in front of him. Adam snorted.

“No. I’m hungry. I haven’t had a real meal in four months. If you’re going to take it, then take it and let me be on my way to find something else.” His tone was snarky and sounded like a normal American with no particular accent.

“You killed on my land. What pack are you with? It’s a punishable offense.” Blake growled at the snarky tone he’d gotten from the other like a disobedient teenager. Although he did feel for the man having not had a real meal in four months. Blake would be a monster if he lived off human food for that long.

Adam didn’t realize he was on claimed pack land and frowned. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the wolves surrounding him and scratched the back of his head before looking back towards the other.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t realize this was claimed territory. I do not have a pack here, I’m from California, but a surgical resident at Texas A&M. Forgive the ignorance. It will not happen again.” Adam nodded to the man. Back in Africa, hunting on another packs land was punishable by death, so he was well aware of what consequences he could face.

Blake was silent for a moment, debating on what to do. His entire pack was watching him. It seemed to be an honest mistake, but he didn’t want to seem soft. Take the kill and run the guy off? That seemed like a good enough punishment, the guy had blood running down his arm and the back of his neck. His blood had a different smell to it, a very sweet smell, almost intoxicating smell to it. Shaking his head, he took in a deep breath, before giving the smaller male a hard look.

“Well, you’re going to continue to be hungry. Next time pay attention where you’re hunting. Get off my land.” Blake snarled lurching forward towards Adam, expecting him to cower from him and run. 

Instead Adam stood tall and gave him a low warning growl not to get in his face. Adam did not like someone in his face unless they planned to fight. Blake perceived it as a challenge and stepped closer to Adam, who in turned continued his warning growl to Blake. “I’m leaving, but do not get in my face, I will not back down.” He murmured lowly to Blake, stopping the larger man in his tracks.

Adam turned and moved through the rest of the pack. One of the pack members turned, taking a full sniff of the sweet smelling blood that trickled down Adam’s arm. As soon as the cold nose brushed against his skin, Adam turned and snarled at the one touching him. That triggered an attack from the pack he was walking through. As they lunged for him, he shifted to his wolf form to take on the pack. Instantly, he was pinned on his back and was fighting a hoard of wolves off him. Half dozen sets of teeth snapped at him. Almost as quickly as it was started, it was broken up by the large sandy colored wolf growling and snapping at his pack and pushing the members off him. Getting to all four feet, he glanced towards the Alpha, who could have let his pack kill him, and nodded before trotting off.

The rogue wolf disappeared into the darkness of the night leaving the faint smell of his blood in Blake’s senses, and the memory of his body burned into his mind. Turning back, he nodded for the others to carry back the kill to the house. Watching in the direction of the rogue wolf having disappeared in, he made sure the coast was clear before turning and walking back with his pack to skin out the dead animal and pack away the meat. What he didn’t tell any of his pack members, was that he was going to take a good portion of the meat to the rogue wolf so he could have a proper meal. And he wanted to see the guy again, maybe get to know him. He could use another good fighter in his pack. Perhaps he could recruit the guy into joining their pack. Hopefully he could. Another glance was given behind him to the direction in which the rogue had left before he went back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, feedback would be nice whether or not to continue posting chapters! Thanks for reading!


End file.
